


The Kidnapping

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from hanrei524 on Tumblr: The Queens of Darkness saw through Regina's undercover, and to get back to the heroes, they kidnapped Regina and brought her out of Storkybrooke. Potential multi chapter--more inside. TW for kidnapping, torture, and a lot of angst from our dear characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on henrei524's account, and they extended a prompt to our dear Swan Queen fandom. I quite liked it, so i decided to take the challenge. Here's the prompt:
> 
> The Queens of Darkness saw through Regina's undercover, and to get back to the heroes, they kidnapped Regina and brought her out of Storybrooke.
> 
> *cue internal screaming at wonderful scenario*
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> TW for kidnapping, torture, and a lot of angst from our dear characters.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

The leather cuff dug into Regina’s wrist as she stared into the ice blue eyes in front of her, the same blue eyes she had once stared lovingly at as the owner’s hand curled romantically around her cheek. Maleficent. Except no love was in her gaze now, only pure malice. She tried to pry the cuff off for the hundredth time in the last hour, but the same result prevailed and it refused to budge, blocking her magic and sealing her doom.

“Well, are you just going to stare at her, Mal, or are we going to have some real fun?” Cruella drawled in the background, her arm around Ursula’s waist.

Maleficent stood up from her crouching position over the table Regina was strapped down to. “For the last time, Cruella, the Dark One told us to wait.”

Wait for what? The question reverberated around her mind, and she struggled more against the leather straps keeping her onto the cool table she feared she’d never escape. How did everything go so wrong so fast? One second she was undercover with the Queens of Darkness and Rumple, the next a magic-blocking leather cuff was being forced onto her wrist by a laughing Cruella and she was put under a sleeping spell. When she woke up she was being dragged out of a car into who-knows-where, she was being strapped onto a table, and her mind was foggy with sleeping magic and fear.

She knew this wasn’t Storybrooke because she overheard Ursula and Cruella’s harsh whispers about how good it was to be out of town, but where could they be? She would ask, but a piece of duct tape was strapped against her mouth. Plus, she doubts they would even answer anyway.

The door in the room swung open, revealing a grinning Rumplestiltskin. “Hello, dearies. Happy to see me?”

“Ecstatic—what took you so long?” Cruella barked at the imp.

“Oh, i was doing exactly what Maleficent instructed me to do,” he smirked, “writing a letter.”

Ursula raised an eyebrow, “A letter? Why in the hell were we waiting for a letter? And to whom?” 

Rumple strode towards Regina’s table, staring at her and making her skin crawl. “Oh, just a letter to,” he paused for effect, “Henry Mills.” Regina’s eyes widened. What were they doing to her son? What was in the letter? Would it put him in danger? What would Emma do? So many questions remained unanswered, and though she knew no one would save her, she hoped at least Emma would save Henry if anything were to happen.

Cruella dipped her head back and laughed loudly, a shrill noise that left a jolt of actual, palpable fear in Regina’s brain. “The heroes will prevail no longer.” 

Maleficent held her palm opened and a strange hazy ball of mist—presumably magic—was conjured. She sidled next to Regina and bent close to her face, so close that Regina could feel the buzz of magic in her fingertips. She held her hand up, the edges of the spell touching her skin and burning where it touched. Regina jerked away, but there was nowhere to go.

“You’re right, Cruella,” Maleficent smiled, insanity in her eyes. “For once, we will win.”

She threw the spell at Regina, filling her mind and body with fire, a pain so intense she blacked out, and the last thing in her vision was the cruel smiles of her kidnappers.

~~~~

“Listen to me, Mary Margaret! Regina. Is. Missing. She isn’t answering her phone calls, she’s not anywhere. She would tell us if she was doing something with the Queens of Darkness. She would’ve texted me, called me, wrote a note, something, but she didn’t! She would never just take off! So stop giving me this bullshit about Regina being okay, because she’s not!” Emma yelled at Snow and David, who were standing flabbergasted in front of their daughter. Emma stalked off to the front door, fully preparing to storm out until Henry ran down the stairs in frantic panic.  
 “My mom’s gone!” Henry yelled, leaping from the last two stairs onto the floor, running into Emma. 

“Henry, didn’t you hear me yelling at Snow—“

“No, I mean, she’s gone. I—I—this letter just appeared next to my bed, and—“ Before Henry could finish his sentence, the letter was ripped from his hand and Emma frantically skimmed by the blonde.

“Oh my God.” She breathed, her mouth wide open.

“Emma, what is it?” David inquired.  
 “Get everyone. We’re leaving Storybrooke.” Emma said as calmly as possible, striding out the door and leaving her horrified and confused family behind.

~~~~

Another fiery spell was thrown at Regina’s stomach, and though there were no marks on her body, it felt like each spell was an injection of fire into her veins. She had no idea when her resolve to not scream at the pain diminished, but her throat was raw from having dreadful cries rip apart her throat. Everything was muddled, a hazy dream through the boiling water it felt like she was being submerged in.

When would it end?   
“Not an all-mighty Evil Queen now, are you?” She could hear Ursula hiss close to her ear, wrapping a tentacle around her throat to deprive her of air until the last possible second.

Thoughts and memories of Henry flitted through her muddled brain; all she wanted to do was say goodbye to her son before she died. She was going to die….

And then the air was filled with a hail of bullets and magic.

Except they weren't hitting her? What was going on? She mustered her last bit of strength to turn head, only to see Maleficent fall to the ground, lifeless. The tentacle ripped itself from Regina’s throat and she gasped for air. More gunshots, little balls of fire being flung from across the room, screams of anguish, screams of victory. Everything became a haze, a dream, and the blackness tinted the edges of her eyes. It was closing in, death was closing in…

“Regina!” A voice cried next to her. She gasped in surprise, because she never thought she’d hear that voice again.

Emma.

A mat of blonde hair flew into her eyesight, blinding golden hair and beautiful green eyes. If she was going to die soon, why not revel in the Savior’s beauty? It was ironic really; the woman who was her destined failure was the only thing Regina wanted to see in her last moments.

“Regina, you can’t leave me. Please, please! I love you, I’m sorry I never told you before, but I love you to the ends of the Earth. Don't leave me. I need you.” Emma sobbed into Regina’s brown locks.

And she realized then, for the first time, that she loved her back.

From the first, horrified realizations that her sweet little Henry’s birth mother was the Savior, to the forgetting potion burning its way down her throat, the blonde already ruining her delicately constructed new life. The startled and wondered gaze from the woman after they first met, to the fruitless attempts to rid Storybrooke of the blonde’s presence. From reigniting her magic, to inviting her to some stupid party at Granny’s. When they saved Henry, when they worked together, every passionate gaze, tearful smile, sleepless night, emotional glances, Regina loved her. She loved her from the beginning, and she loved her to her end.

“I love you too, my Emma.” Regina rasped, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

And then the blackness took over.

**Author's Note:**

> So...did you like it? I was debating on making it multi chapter? Leave your thoughts/comments in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
